


Никакой Поттер

by ледиСоль (ladySol)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladySol/pseuds/%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Поттер невзлюбил Драко с первой встречи





	Никакой Поттер

**Author's Note:**

> POV Драко;   
> 5 курс;  
> АУ: в школу Хогвартс поступают в 14 лет
> 
> Спасибо бете: Julia_2499

Поттер был никакой. Всегда.

Неряшливый, растрёпанный, некрасивый. Двух слов связать не может, вылупит свои глазищи и смотрит, смотрит — недовольно так, с вызовом. Оскорблённое достоинство, блин, воплощённое. Брр!

Я ему сразу не понравился, ещё при первой встрече. Как сейчас помню. О, этот осуждающий взгляд!.. Раньше на меня так только мама смотрела, очень редко - самый радикальный воспитательный метод между прочим, гораздо действенней отцовского показного разочарования; я такого её взгляда просто вынести не мог, на что угодно соглашался, лишь бы не увидеть снова. А тут всего лишь мальчишка - в смешных штанах, стоптанных ботинках и... с глазищами. С удовольствием посмеялся бы над тем, что глаза у Поттера девчачьи, - они и правда слишком большие. Да только на девчонку Поттер не похож ни капли - уж я бы не преминул поговорить о его женственности в общем зале: никогда не упускал возможности поддеть этого… светоча гриффиндорского благородства.

Кстати, о благородстве - я не о древности рода, Мерлин упаси, лишь о черте характера, с которой студенты попадают в тот самый Гриффиндор: Поттер им обделён начисто. Например, в конце третьего курса после решающего матча мы в очередной раз подрались, но я тогда впервые сам на него напал: до того захотелось его избить, не удержался. Вот ведь сволочь, он же буквально вырвал у меня снитч, ударив по руке в самый последний момент! Флинт предлагал мне так сыграть при случае, но я отказался: это же нечестно! Бедная Шляпа! Ясно, отчего она с полчаса решала, на какой факультет отправить Поттера: ни ума, ни целеустремлённости, ни усидчивости у него нет и в помине. Ничего нет... Одни глазищи.

И главное, даже не представляю, чего это он на меня взъелся вообще. Теперь-то да, понятно, уж я постарался достать его до печёнок за пять школьных лет. Буквально на всё шёл ради этого, даже с пройдохой Скиттер сотрудничал (правда, думаю, Рита мне ещё когда-нибудь пригодится, так что будем считать это деловым соглашением).

А в этом году, дабы до Поттера добраться, отвратительной Амбридж поддакивал - меня уже тошнит от неё. Когда мы накрыли банду Поттера и его дружков в Выручай-комнате, никакого триумфа я не почувствовал - так, скромное удовлетворение оттого, что на свою пассию, Чжоу, (подружка которой их выдала, потому что Амбридж по моему совету напоила ту Веритасерумом) Поттер смотрел со знакомым осуждением, как на меня почти.

Радует лишь, что выслеживать Поттера оказалось весьма полезно. Наработал себе немалый жизненный опыт — пришлось же организовать целую агентурную сеть из хогвартских эльфов и портретов, к каждому подход найти. Зато узнать, где сейчас Поттер, для меня теперь проще простого, для этого даже из гостиной выходить не нужно. Чем я позавчера и воспользовался.

СОВы меня уже утомили, признаться, не на шутку. Поэтому, когда выяснилось, что Поттер засел в гордом одиночестве в одном из заброшенных классов, я решил, что неплохо было бы сходить подраться с ним, что ли.

Поттер явно не ожидал меня увидеть. Сидел на парте, такой потерянный и несчастный с виду - стоило немалого труда нагрубить ему. Бедняжка был настолько чем-то огорчён, что не спешил нападать. Я даже растерялся немного.

— Час поздний, а у нас тут такие люди и без охраны... — я специально тянул гласные: знаю, его это бесит. — Где же ты забыл Уизела с грязнокровкой, Поттер?

— Ты тоже без охраны, Малфой.

И что на это скажешь? Ну добавил бы хоть что-нибудь наглое, вроде «я смотрю, ты у нас тоже без охраны, Хорёк». Хотя ладно, Поттер ни разу меня Хорьком не называл, в эту сторону фантазия работала только у его рыжего приятеля-идиота.

— Комендантский час уже через три минуты. Оштрафую, очкарик, не успеешь до гостиной добежать.

— Штрафуй, — и взгляд тоскливый.

Как, спрашивается, его бить, если уже чуть ли не по голове погладить хочется? Сам не знаю, как это получилось, но я к нему так близко подошёл, и пахло от него... сладко. Даже не конфетами из Зонко, а чем-то особенным. Это меня всерьёз разозлило — какого Мерлина, вообще?! Я схватил его за грудки, а он даже не рыпнулся, посмотрел прямо в глаза и сказал, тихо так:

— Не хочу драться с тобой, Малфой.

Меня как переклинило - не надо было его трогать, блин! - схватил его за волосы и поцеловал. Пикси корнуэльский какой-то дёрнул, признаю. Но я уже собой не владел: этот его запах!.. Поцелуй получился слаще лучшего пирожного, не оторваться. Поттер застыл на минуту, а потом вдруг... принялся целовать в ответ, что окончательно выбило почву из-под ног. Всё словно само собой покатилось - вроде бы мы из парты умудрились матрас сделать, а потом я из одежды Поттера соорудил чистую простынь и даже одеяло - в классах ведь дует. Не знаю, был ли у Поттера опыт, у меня-то точно никакого, но действовал я уверенно: наверное, не хотел в грязь лицом ударить. Нельзя же было позволить Поттеру догадаться, что я нарочно распространял слухи о своей шикарной сексуальной жизни. Он был таким горячим, душу мне обжёг, подлец, я будто в Адском огне с ним сгорел. Не помню, как сам кончал, помню только, как он - не знаю, как я не сдох вообще в ту минуту. Потом долго отдышаться не мог, а когда пришёл в себя, Поттер уже спал. Вот скотина, ненавижу его! Ну и как без него теперь? Жизнь мне буквально загубил, гад.

Проснулся я на следующий день всё на том же матрасе и понял, что проспали мы нафиг экзамен по истории магии, торопиться теперь не было смысла. Хорошо, что у меня в запасе всегда есть зелье, чтобы сымитировать внезапное недомогание и оправдаться. Матрас уже кочками под нами пошёл, а Поттер спал как ни в чём ни бывало. Я всё лежал и разглядывал его - он вроде симпатичнее даже стал, даром что глазищи прикрыты. Но внезапно задёргался, застонал - я подумал, снова его знаменитый припадок начался. Позвал эльфа, велел принести из моего шкафа зелье сна без сновидений. Влил его в Поттера - тот затих. Так мы и провалялись до вечера: что и говорить, зелья у меня дорогие, самого высокого качества. Поттер спал, а я читал и приглядывал за ним - ему явно этого постоянно не хватало, чтобы за ним приглядывал кто-нибудь. Эльфы мне еду приносили. Я даже решил, что никакие левые зелья мне не понадобятся: так и скажу преподавателям, что встретил, мол, Поттера по дороге на экзамен, а у того приступ начался - пришлось помогать ему. Эльфы подтвердят.

К ночи Поттер проснулся и полез целоваться — мы снова занялись всякими непотребствами и только на следующее утро узнали, какой переполох случился в школе из-за нашего исчезновения. Но всё это оказалось сущей ерундой, когда выяснилось, что ночью в Министерстве арестовали Тёмного Лорда. Так что, считаю, мы с Поттером под шумок очень удачно выкрутились.


End file.
